Adventures Across Sinnoh
by Oshablade
Summary: An adaptation/rewrite of the D/P/Pt saga, featuring some very noticeable changes from the game story line. Featuring Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum off on their adventures across Sinnoh, all wanting to challenge the Sinnoh League. But when they meet Team Galactic, it all goes downhill when Cyrus rips a hole into a parallel universe and the kids meet their doubles, Lucas and Dawn.
1. Lake Verity

**AN: ****This story was originally called "Doomsday: A Diamond and Pearl Story", then it was "Keep Calm and ClingyShipping", and now its "Adventures Across Sinnoh" and it will stay that way.**

* * *

Adventures Across Sinnoh

Chapter 1

Lake Verity

"Diamond!" Pearl screamed at the top of his lungs up at the second floor of his best friend's house. "Get your slow, Slakoth butt down here! We're gonna be late!"

Diamond stuck his head out of his window, hair a mess and food all over his cheeks and yelled "I'll be down in a minute!"

"A second more and I'll fine you one million Pokédollars for being late!"

Diamond hurried to his bathroom and freshened up, wiping the food off of his face and trying to put his pants on head first. He practically tripped down the stairs and crawled to the door, barely making it outside alive.

"Did I make it?!" Diamond asked eagerly as he finished putting on his blue jacket and red hat.

"Nah, you were two seconds over a minute. That means you owe me three million now."

Diamond jumped back. "What?! How is that possible?"

"Interest rates went up." Pearl snickered as he grabbed Diamond's arm and began running, tugging him down the street behind him like a mother and her little child. "Come on, we're gonna run out of time!"

Diamond pulled back and broke his arm free of Pearl's grip. "But the sun is barely even up! We aren't supposed to be in Sandgem Town to meet Professor Rowan until nine!"

"Yeesh, don't you ever get the big picture? We're not _going _to see Professor Rowan right now. See, get this. I bet if we catch that mystical lake Pokémon that everyone's been blabbing about, he'll be so impressed that he'll have to give us more Pokémon!"

"That's a great idea! - _Except _for the fact that we don't have any Pokémon!" Diamond pouted. Suddenly, he found himself being forced to take a Poké Ball from Pearl. He looked up and saw a devilish grin on his best friend's face and that could only mean one thing: he had an idea- a very _bad _idea.

"That's why we're gonna go catch some ourselves, and then catch the legendary Pokémon!" Pearl chuckled evilly.

"This isn't going to go over well…" Diamond thought to himself as they began running through the quiet, morning streets of Twinleaf Town.

After a few long minutes of running, they reached the Verity Lakefront and stopped for a breather.

"Oh by the name of Arceus, I need to lay off the bon-bons…" Diamond said as he fell back against a tree, desperately trying to breathe.

Pearl bent over with his hands on his knees, looking up and laughing at Diamond's pitiful state. "Wow, you're pretty pathetic!" he said jokingly.

Diamond stood up and flipped Pearl the bird as he started walking towards the lake with Pearl behind him.

"I hope I catch a strong Pokémon…" Pearl said to himself.

They reached a clearing and stumbled upon a large and beautiful lake that looked like a bright orange from the morning sun. Magikarp and Goldeen jumped up and down in the lake without a care in the world, while wild Pokémon sat off in the distance relaxing.

There was a man, however. He stood on the lake's edge and stared off into the distance, seemingly lost in thought. He was tall and skinny with awkwardly spiky blue hair and pale white skin.

"This world is so awful and puny…" he said to himself. "To think that the human mind and Pokémon potential is enslaved on this heap of slab and rock."

Pearl nudged Diamond on the arm and pointed at the man. "Hey Diamond, get a load of this guy…"

Suddenly, the man swiftly turned around and began walking towards the boys.

"Excuse me, please let me pass" he requested quite impolitely as he didn't even wait for them to move before he barged right through them, nearly knocking Pearl over. Pearl shot up and turned around, ready to charge at the man but Diamond quickly got in the way and stopped him.

"Hey, c'mon, ki ka." Diamond patted Pearl on the shoulders and smiled. Pearl calmed down and took a few deep breaths.

"All right, let's go get us some wild Pokémon!" Pearl said as they both turned around and stood in front of the tall grass. "I'll give us a countdown. Five, four three- bah! Who's got time to count?! Let's go!" Pearl and Diamond made a break for it.

"Stop!" a booming voice thundered from behind them. The hairs on the back of the boys' necks stood up and they slowly turned their heads around to meet the eyes of a cross, old man. "What in the world do you two ruffians think you are doing?! Do you know how _reckless _it is to just charge into the tall grass without Pokémon?!"

"Uh-oh… Isn't that Professor Rowan?" Diamond said as he turned to Pearl. "What do we do?"

"Be cool, I've got this." Pearl waltzed up to the man like he owned the lake and flashed him a cheesy smile. "You see, old timer-"

"The nerve…" the old man said to himself.

"We actually _do _have our own Pokémon! But you see, we were doing a little jog here from Twinleaf Town and we went through a little forest thingy and got separated. We heard their cries from the tall grass and just decided to go and get them! Isn't that right, Diamond?" Pearl turned to see if his friend was on the same page as he was. Diamond quickly nodded in agreement.

Professor Rowan scratched the stubble on his chin and smiled. "Ah, well that is completely understandable. What are their names?"

"Their what?" Pearl nervously stammered.

"Their names- what are they?"

"Oh! Umm… Diamond," Pearl turned over to him again and pulled him next to him. "Go ahead and tell this nice man the names of our Pokémon!"

Diamond panicked. "Oh, umm… Their names are uhhh… Poop-a-doop and Sarah Jessica Parker."

Pearl slapped his forehead and groaned. "Wow, you're really bad at this; there aren't even any Ponyta around here!"

Professor Rowan chuckled to himself. "Well, go on then!"

"What?"

"Wait, what?"

"Go on and find your Pokémon, I'll be waiting right here with my assistant, Platinum. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you guys while you try to find them." Professor Rowan smiled and called a pretty girl over to his side. She was about their height and looked to be around their age too. Her outfit was comprised of a high-class, fashionable pink jacket with a pair of white designer shoes and white stockings to complete her ensemble. If anything, she seemed too wealthy to be an assistant.

Pearl started walking towards the tall grass when he looked back and saw Diamond staring at the girl. He quickly rushed back and grabbed his arm, pulling him along. "Come on, Diamond!"

"So pretty…" he said as drool fell from his mouth, staring at Professor Rowan's assistant.

The second Diamond and Pearl set foot into the tall grass, two wild Starlys flew up and started angrily flapping gusts of wind at them.

"Ah!" they both screamed as they were blown over by the amazing force of the wind.

"Where are your Pokémon?" Professor Rowan asked them sharply. "They should have heard your screams by now!"

A Starly began pecking at Pearl's head and he tried to shoo it away. "Ack! We lied, we don't have any Pokémon! We were supposed to come and see you today!"

"Yeah, we just thought that if we could catch this mystical lake Pokémon, you'd like us more and give us more Pokémon!" Diamond yelled as he also tried to shoo away the wild Starlys.

"So you two are Diamond and Pearl… Platinum, get in there and help them at once!" Professor Rowan commanded.

"Yes, sir!" She charged into the fray and took a Poké Ball off of her belt and threw it. "Go, Piplup!"


	2. The Girl

Adventures Across Sinnoh

Chapter 2

The Girl

Diamond and Pearl could only sit there and watch, baffled and helpless as Platinum began yelling off command after command.

"Piplup, use Bubble!"

"Piplup, use Peck!"

"Go on and use Growl!"

Command after command, Piplup was fighting its way through the two power-packed Starlys that threatened the boys. They both looked on with wonder and amazement, frozen with curiosity, but on the edge of everything with excitement. They had never seen a trainer in real life before, and here one was standing right before them engaged in an intense battle. Now, you wouldn't think that such a novice battle with a Piplup and two Starlys could even try to grow intense, but Platinum put a spin on things.

"Now for the icing on the cake; Piplup, finish them off with Pound!" The trainer fiercely commanded. Piplup jumped into the air and smacked both of the wild birds to the ground with its wing. The two birds quickly flew away in defeat, wanting to avoid any more injuries.

Platinum scanned her surroundings as did Piplup. The tension and energy could still be felt in the air as they looked around for a few minutes. They both relaxed and took a deep breath. "It's all clear!"

Diamond and Pearl both slowly stood up with their jaws to the ground and tried to summon the words to say "Thank you" to her.

"Uhm… That was really cool…" Diamond lusted over her like a Nidoran-M would over a Nidoran-F.

Pearl, however, was able to quickly summon the words he needed and then some. "Wow, that was so cool!" he said as he bounced up and down in excitement. He bent over to look at her Piplup and was impressed by its seemingly superior stance to others that he had seen in magazines and on the television. "Your Piplup seems pretty confident in its abilities" he said he touched the penguin's wing and head.

Platinum chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, she is. Sometimes she's a little too confident, but most of the time we have nothing to fear" she smiled lightly. Diamond stopped the drool coming from his mouth and walked up to her, extending his hand with an awkward, nervous shake to it.

"H- Hi, I'm Diamond," he said, barely even believing he could manage to get that out in front of such a pretty girl. Platinum slipped her hand into his and shook it with a beautiful smile.

"I'm Platinum; it's nice to meet you!"

She seemed so happy and so full of life with her Pokémon. Diamond began envying her little by little, but one look at her cute face and everything that was envy and pessimistic towards her just seemed to wash away like water off a Psyduck's back.

Professor Rowan walked up and patted Platinum on the back. "Thank you, Platinum. You and Piplup have certainly grown stronger since the last time we met. How long has it been, a week?"

Platinum nodded and giggled. "I believe it has! Oh, and I stopped by Oreburgh City and got the briefcase Professor Oak left for you." She quickly sat down her backpack and pulled out a large briefcase and handed it over to Professor Rowan. He took it and called the boys over to stand in front of him.

"Two reckless children of Twinleaf Town… The gluttonous oaf and the hyperactive fool…" he stated.

Pearl's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "And who says that enthusiasm is a bad thing?! And just because Diamond knows how the difference between good food and bad food doesn't make him a glutton!"

Diamond tapped Pearl on the shoulder and smiled. "Hey Pearl, ki ka." He turned his attention to Professor Rowan. "Look, I understand we did some bad things here, but we didn't come here for a scolding. We had good intentions, I promise you."

Professor Rowan turned around and looked up at the sky, thinking back to his old days and losing himself in his memories. He sighed and turned back around to meet the eyes of the two young, eager boys. "You two," he stated. "You truly love Pokémon, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Of course we do! What kind of question is that?"

"Then I will ask you again; you two, you truly love Pokémon, don't you?"

"No matter how many times you ask us, we'll never change our answer!"

"And even if we could change our answer, why would we?"

"Then allow me to ask you this: why?"

Diamond and Pearl stood for a second, trying to tap into the deepest parts of their minds, trying to find the answer to the man's question. Finally, Pearl spoke up.

"Well, that's easy! It's because- umm…" he looked over at Diamond and nudged him on the shoulder to pick up the slack. "Go ahead and tell him, Diamond!"

"Well it's because… They're cute and cuddly?"

Pearl slapped his forehead and groaned. "Well at least it was better than the Sarah Jessica Parker excuse…"

Professor Rowan laughed a loud, unexpected chuckle that startled the kids a little. He opened up the suitcase that was delivered to him by Platinum and took out two spheres, one orange and one green. He handed the orange sphere to Pearl and the green sphere to Diamond.

Pearl checked out the object that was given to him and immediately a big smile spread from cheek to cheek as he realized what he had just gotten. "Is this a Poké Ball?! With a real live Pokémon inside?!"

Diamond smiled when he felt the warmth of the Poké Ball in his hands. He could feel a little critter running around inside there, itching to come out and see the world. "What Pokémon are these?"

"The fiery enthusiasm, Chimchar. The calm but sure aura, Turtwig." Professor Rowan said to them. "Please, stop by my laboratory in Sandgem Town tomorrow morning. There is much preparation to be done. Now, I must be on my way." He smiled as he waved a simple gentleman's good-bye and took his leave from the lake with Platinum following close behind. She cutely waved by to the boys and wished them a good rest of the day.

Pearl jumped around, barely managing to contain his excitement. "Oh boy, Diamond! Do you know what this means?! I've been waiting all my life to say these words: I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Diamond and Pearl both jumped back and threw their Poké Balls into the battlefield. Their Pokémon came out, itching and roaring to battle. Turtwig stood his ground like a tank and Chimchar bounced around like a fragile, glass monkey. Then again, glass shouldn't be able to bounce.

"Let's go, Turtwig, use Tackle!" Diamond roared. Turtwig charged with force at Chimchar.

"Chimchar, intercept with Growl!" Pearl shouted. Chimchar growled a cutesy growl that made Turtwig lower its attack.

Turtwig slammed into Chimchar, but unfortunately not with as much force as he had hoped to. Chimchar, without a command from his trainer, countered the Tackle with a Scratch attack. Turtwig was pushed back a little bit by the sharp scratches against its body.

"Turtwig, use Withdraw!"

Turtwig withdrew into his shell and raised his defense a little.

"Chimchar, use Growl again and then go in for a Scratch attack!"

Chimchar growled his cutesy growl that made Turtwig lower his attack and then charged forth with sharp claws, scratching away, but not seeming to do much damage at all due to Turtwig's heightened defense. Chimchar backed away, exhausted and weak. Diamond saw this and went in for the kill.

"Turtwig lets wrap this up, go ahead and use Tackle!" he commanded.

Turtwig quickly withdrew from his shell and charged into Chimchar, sending him far back flying into a tree where he fell and laid there, defeated. Turtwig ran into Diamond's arms and cheered with him. "We did it! We won!"

Pearl rushed over to Chimchar's side and picked him up. He took out a blue spray-bottle and sprayed him with it. "There you go, Chimchar. That Potion should make you feel better. You did a great job; we'll definitely get him next time once we learn Ember!"

Diamond wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sighed. "Well, I'm beat. I think we should call it a day. Besides, its noon and I'm already missing lunch."

Pearl looked a little sad and agreed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Diamond looked over at him and smiled. "Hey, so what are you gonna do now? Are you going back to that group home?"

"Well I might as well," Pearl sighed. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Why don't you stay the night at my place then?" Diamond offered. "We have plenty of food, I have a sleeping bag we can use, and plus its way better than some group home where everyone just sits and stares at the wall."

Pearl thought for a second and smiled. "All right, sure. I'll stay over!"

"And then tomorrow we can begin our adventure!"

And so the two boys took their leave from the lake, holding their brand new Pokémon in their arms and going home after a very long morning. Their hearts raced faster than they ever have and now that they had Pokémon, tomorrow morning they would officially begin their adventures as Pokémon Trainers.


	3. An Orphan

Adventures Across Sinnoh

Chapter 3

An Orphan

Pearl sat up late in the night on his sleeping bag. He looked over at Diamond; he was fast asleep with snack wrappers all over his bed and his stomach looked ready to burst with food. Turtwig was passed out next to Diamond's head from eating more snacks than him. Chimchar was sleeping under a pile of snack wrappers, moving every now and then causing them to rustle a little.

He thought back to the times when he was a little boy and how he'd play with his parents every day that he could. His dad would always hoist him up on his shoulders and run around making airplane and car noises all over town. He remembered how his dad could always make things better or fill the emptiest of stomachs with one bowl of his famous "Palmer Chili." He always loved taking walks with him during the setting sun over Twinleaf Town through the parks. They could always see little boys and their Pokémon playing in the streets and in the fields.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want a Pokémon one day!" Pearl once said to him when they passed a group of kids and their Pokémon playing on the street one evening.

"Don't worry son, we're gonna get you a Pokémon when you're older and then we'll go on an adventure, just like those kids that challenge the Pokémon League" his father, Palmer, reassured him at a very young age with a fiery determination, but at the same time a calm and serene smile.

Then he thought of his dear mom. She would always make the best cookies for him and his dad after a long day of playing outside. At night she would read him the greatest bedtime stories that any child had ever heard and he always fell asleep with a kiss from his mother that granted him the power to have amazing dreams of adventuring with his own Pokémon and his parents one day. He always loved how his mother could fix any wound, scrape, or cut with just the magical healing power of a kiss. At times he would think that she herself was in fact a Pokémon when she kissed his broken finger and it instantly felt better. He could still sometimes feel the warmth of his mother in his heart when he thought about her and his father.

"Mommy! Mommy! I got a boo-boo on my finger!" Pearl cried as he tugged on his mother's blouse.

She bent down, pulled the finger close to her lips and gave it a soft, motherly kiss and almost instantly the tears vanished from his face and a big smile spread from ear to ear. "Wow, mommy you're incredible! How did you do that?!"

"It's just a mother's touch" she simply smiled and turned him around, shoving him along to go and play some more. "Now run along and go play with your dad, dinner will be ready in a few more minutes."

But those times, those magical times that they were together have long since been gone. When Pearl was eight, his parents were involved in a terrible accident that cost them both of their lives. Pearl was left alone and being only eight, he was taken in by the town's orphanage.

He hated it there. Blimey, did he hate it here. The kids never talked to him. They would just sit there sometimes and stare at him like he was some sort of freak. He rarely ate or talked to anyone for about two years.

Then came adoption time, but the accident his parents suffered left Pearl emotionally crippled for a while. He could never stay with a family for more than a week without them bringing him back, complaining of problems like "Oh, he's so emotional!" or "Oh, he's so needy!"

But he didn't know how to manage his emotions, all he wanted was someone to love him and care for him.

And then he met Diamond. The two quickly became fast friends. They'd play together every single day and pretend they were Pokémon Trainers or comedians, making up crazy adventures and cracking as many jokes as their ten year-old minds could possibly think of.

Pearl looked over at Diamond and smiled, thinking of all of the times that they shared together. He never wanted it to end, but he somehow felt something deep down inside him, like he knew it would have to end one day. That one day, the day will come where they both part ways and they are left on their own. It would be at that time that their friendship was put to the test. On that day. That horrible day. That final day.

Later that morning, Diamond woke up first and looked around the room. He could barely remember what happened last night, having so much fun with Pearl eating and joking the night away. He hopped out of bed and nudged Pearl with his foot. "Hey, it's time to get up" he said as he kept nudging him over and over again.

Pearl finally sat up with a snack wrapper stuck to his cheek. "Hm, what?" he groggily said as he rubbed the sleepies from his eyes and looked up. "Oh hey, Diamond."

The two got up and started getting ready. They quickly brushed their teeth together, Diamond wanting to hog the mirror but Pearl playfully pushing him out of the way every time he got in the way. They quickly scarfed down their breakfast of bacon, toast, and eggs and got dressed as fast as they could. With their Pokémon and backpacks in hand, they stepped outside and sat out on their journey for Sandgem Town to meet Professor Rowan, but then something happened on the town limits. Something unimaginable. Something unbelievable. Something so awful, that it would be an insult to not type it in this next sentence.

"Race you to Sandgem Town! Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" Pear yelled as he quickly bolted onto Route 1, leaving Diamond completely baffled and confused in a trail of dust that he left.

"W- What?" Diamond stood there for a second, soaking it all in. Then he started running as fast as he possibly could, desperately trying to catch up and yelling "Hey, not fair, you got a head start!"

"Well if you don't beat me, I'm fining you EIGHT million!" Pearl's voice trailed off into the tall grass with his Chimchar right behind him.

A little ways back, Diamond was left panting heavily and out of breath with his Turtwig, unfortunately falling very far behind in the race.

"All right, Turtwig, let's stop for a second…" he could barely say without choking on the massive amounts of air he was trying to breathe in to catch his breath. He sat down and Turtwig leaned up against him. "Hey, you hungry?" Turtwig nodded his head and Diamond reached into his bag and took out a bag of fruit snacks. He took half and laid out the other half on the ground and the two began eating. "Pretty good, aren't they?" Turtwig nodded again and so did Growlithe.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy them!" he said as he laid back and munched on the fruit snacks. Suddenly, he shot up and looked over at his Pokémon. "Wait a second… I don't have a Growlithe!" Both he and Turtwig stepped back, Turtwig on high alert and Diamond a little confused. The wild Growlithe growled at them fiercely, letting its Intimidate ability kick in and lowering Turtwig's attack.

"Looks like he wants to battle! Alright, Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Diamond commanded. Turtwig whipped his head back and forth sending razor sharp leaves at the little Puppy Pokémon. The leaves, as they cut and slashed at Growlithe, didn't seem to do much for some reason.

"Why isn't it doing anything? Turtwig, keep using Razor Leaf!" And sure enough, Turtwig kept firing off the razor sharp leaves at Growlithe. Suddenly, Growlithe let loose a barrage of small flames that burned the leaves up before they could reach it. It growled at them with little wisps of fire dancing around its teeth.

"Uh-oh… I'm no genius, but I think grass-types are weak against fire-types." Then Diamond suddenly realized something. "Oh! That's why Razor Leaf wasn't doing much!"

Without the slightest hint or warning, Growlithe blew a vicious Ember attack at Turtwig that hit him hard.

"Turtwig!" Diamond yelled "Are you okay?!"

Turtwig stood up and simply shook off the burning embers and roared.

"Wow, high defenses do account for something then! Go in for a Tackle attack!"

Turtwig roared and charged at Growlithe, tackling it headfirst into a tree like a freight train plowing through a small smart car.

"Good job, Turtwig!"

But the congratulatory dialogue was a little too soon. Growlithe barked and bit down on the stem-like appendage on Turtwig's head. Using Bite, he threw him up high into the air. Diamond could see the Puppy Pokémon's mouth filling up with embers and Turtwig flying helplessly into the air above it. He desperately tried to think of a way to counter-attack but his mind seemed to fail him.

The Growlithe fired off another Ember attack as Turtwig began to fall down, hurdling straight towards it. And then it hit Diamond… "_Hurdling… Growlithe shooting his embers up, they'll lose velocity, but Turtwig shooting his Razor Leaf while he's falling, it'll increase the velocity- THAT'S IT!" _

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Diamond quickly yelled out. Turtwig regained his composure as he was falling and whipped out a Razor Leaf attack that broke straight through the embers and rained down on Growlithe.

"Bingo!" he yelled as Turtwig landed next to the defeated pup and ran back over to his trainer. Diamond took out a Poké Ball and enlarged it, gripping it in his hand and smiling. "Go, Poké Ball!" he happily shouted as he threw the ball and trapped Growlithe inside of it. The ball wiggled back and forth, wanting to give way to the wild Pokémon's struggle, but soon stopped.

Diamond slowly walked over to the Poké Ball and picked it up, trying to hold back his excitement and happiness. "Did we do it…? Did we really do it? Did we really catch our first Pokémon?!" Diamond cheered and screamed as did Turtwig along with him.

"Hey, Diamond!" a voice yelled from far, way off into the distance, but it seemed sort of recognizable.

Diamond turned around and saw a girl standing very far off into the distance. "Is that Platinum…?" he asked himself. He found it weird that he could have been that close to Sandgem Town already, but then again he did run a little more than half the way there. He waved at the girl and the girl waved back at him. "Well, I guess that's Sandgem Town over there then…"


	4. That New Trainer Smell

Adventures Across Sinnoh

Chapter 4

That New Trainer Smell

"Phew, you smell like sweat!" Platinum teased.

Diamond raised his arm and took a big whiff of his armpit, wanting to puke immediately after. He knew he smelt like sweat, but he didn't know it was a worse stench than a Stunky's. "Oh yeah, haha, sorry about that… A lot of running and stuff" He laughed nervously. This was a great impression to make on a girl, smelling like a Stunky that hadn't bathed in weeks. _Implying a Stunky EVER bathed and smelt good._

She looked at him curiously and asked "What was all of the running for?"

"Oh, well see when me and Pearl woke up and went outside, he took off yelling about racing to Sandgem Town. He already got a good head start, but I think I'm gonna let him win this one. At least I caught a Pokémon!" He took out the Poké Ball and looked at it, smiling with adoration and happiness. The Poké Ball opened and out came Growlithe, sitting in front of them happily panting like a small house dog. "Platinum, meet Growlithe!"

Platinum giggled and shrieked with glee. "Oh my goodness, he's so cute! Can I pet him? Oh pretty pretty please?!"

Diamond thought for a second. "Uhm, sure."

She reached down and extended her soft, white hand out toward the little pup. Growlithe stopped panting and looked up at her, eyeing her every move and standing on guard. His fur warmed up with the heat and fire in his body growing hotter and hotter.

"Aww, good boy" she smiled as she ran her hand behind the pup's head, slowly petting him.

Growlithe suddenly growled and blew hot embers into the girl's face. She screamed as she tried to put her hair out, rolling around on the ground. Diamond and Turtwig stood off nearby, trying to hold back their laughter. Diamond made a clicking sound with his tongue and Growlithe immediately ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Good boy!" he said over and over again as he kept petting him.

Platinum stood up, hair a mess and furious at Diamond. "Good boy? _Good boy?! _How can that mangy mutt be good?!" She pulled out a mirror from her backpack and examined her charred, burnt, and blackened hair and nearly broke down in tears. "Oh no, my hair…"

"Oh come on, it doesn't look _that _bad" Diamond tried to reassure her, but the more he kept talking, the more he could see that she wasn't in the mood for anything he had to say.

"Ugh, this just won't do! We'll have to stop by my house before we go to Professor Rowan's place" she complained as she put her hat back on.

"Wait, we what?" Diamond immediately objected to the idea. "But I need to get my Pokédex!"

She whipped her head around at him and seemed to grow ten feet taller and gained the power to spit fiery flames of meanness. "Look, this was all _your _fault in the first place, so _we're _going to my house before we do any of your stuff? Got that?!"

Diamond, feeling two inches tall, cowardly nodded yes and tagged along a few paces behind her so he wouldn't incur her wrath once again. After a few minutes of walking, they reached Sandgem Town. Diamond was impressed and overwhelmed by all of the tall buildings and the feel of the city life. Living in Twinleaf Town, it was small and quaint, but here in Sandgem Town, it looked loud and noisy. There were cars buzzing around like swarms of Beedrill and buildings as tall as an angry Ursaring.

"Wow, it's so lively here…" he said as he looked around at all of the sights.

"Well, since the walk to my house is through town, I guess I could give you a little tour" she said.

As they walked through the town, Platinum pointed out various things like the Pokémon Center, Pokémon Mart, and other important things to a trainer.

"Oh, Diamond, Platinum, what a pleasant surprise!" an old, but familiar voice yelled from behind them. The two turned around to see that it was Professor Rowan walking toward them.

"Oh, hey Professor!"

"Hello, Professor Rowan."

"Diamond, why don't you stop by my lab really quick?" Professor Rowan offered.

"Oh, su-"

Platinum rudely interrupted. "Sorry, but we have to make a stop by my house first, Professor."

Professor Rowan was shocked that Platinum, a girl of her caliber, would even think of interrupting someone. "My word, Platinum, how rude of you!" he scolded.

"Forgive me, Professor, we were just in a hurry" she apologized.

"Oh well it should only take a few minutes! Come now, won't you?"

Diamond looked over at Platinum and smiled. "Sure, I'll come! And Platinum, while I'm with the Professor, you can go home and fix your hair!"

"Ah, a grand idea!" Professor Rowan praised him.

"See? Now we _both _get our way." He said sneakily. As the two parted ways, he looked back at her and smiled, while she gave him a cold stare, but somehow they both knew it was all in good fun.

As they arrived to Professor Rowan's laboratory, Diamond looked around and saw that it was on a secluded hill away from the city life. They walked in and were immediately greeted by tons of flashing lights, machinery, and buttons that all seemed to be really complicated.

Diamond sat down in a nearby chair and yawned. Turtwig and Growlithe followed behind and sat next to him. "So, Professor, is there something you needed to see me for?"

Professor Rowan chuckled and sat down across from him with a red box in his hand. "You truly love Pokémon?"

"Yes."

"I will ask you again: you truly love Pokémon?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Immature answer."

"What's wrong with immature?"

"It's dangerous."

"I like danger."

"Pokémon are dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Then I'll just make sure I have the right hands."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'll chop off my hands and replace them with new ones if they aren't. Whatever it takes, Professor."

The two shared a long, hearty laugh at Diamond's comment.

"You know, your friend Pearl, he's a lot like you, but he's also so much more different. When he talks about you, I can see his face light up and it's like he's so filled with happiness and life." Professor Rowan sniffed and handed him the red box which was in fact a Pokédex. "Don't let the happiness and light leave you, may it be with you through all of your travels and much more."

Diamond accepted the Pokédex and smiled. "Thank you, Professor Rowan."

Professor Rowan rubbed one of his eyes and smiled at him. "It is my distinct pleasure to officially pronounce you a Pokémon Trainer. Here, take this with you too." He handed the boy what appeared to be a CD.

"What's this? A mix CD?" Diamond asked as he curiously examined it.

Professor Rowan laughed. "No, no, my boy. It's a device called a Technical Machine. They can teach certain Pokémon certain moves. This machine is number twenty-seven and it teaches the move Return. The move Return grows more powerful the more the Pokémon likes their trainer. All you have to do is load it into your Pokédex and select the Pokémon you want to teach it too; and the best part is that they never break after usage, so you can keep using them over and over again."

Diamond put away the TM 27 and smiled. "Thanks, Professor!" he began taking his leave when the Professor stopped him again.

"Oh and Diamond, please do be careful out there."

Diamond nodded and took his leave out of the door. He walked down the large, winding hill and stopped to look up at the sky. It was almost evening time.

"I wonder how Pearl is doing…"

Suddenly, a dashing man riding on a beautiful shiny Rapidash rode up next to him. The man was dressed in a fine three-piece suit and tie. He held up an envelope and in a thunderous, intimidating voice asked "Are you Diamond?"

Diamond, almost afraid to answer, nodded yes.

The man handed him the envelope and rode off immediately. Diamond quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a small note. All it said was "You have been invited as the distinct guest of honor to have dinner with Lady Platinum and her family!"

Diamond looked carefully at the note could barely even believe it. "W- What…?"


	5. The Girl With Two Faces

Adventures Across Sinnoh

Chapter Five

The Girl With Two Faces

Diamond walked about the evening town until he came to the entrance of a big, fancy neighborhood. The houses looked to tower over the city on a big hill, what with their perfectly cut lawns and white paint. He walked through the big, golden brass gates and walked down the perfectly paved streets, feeling the smooth, fine gravel underneath his shoes. Turtwig and Growlithe felt like they were walking on clouds as they obviously enjoyed the smooth pavement beneath their feet.

He looked around and could barely believe how big some of the houses were. "Wow, is this where Platinum lives?" he repeated to himself occasionally as he was impressed by something. The perfect little kids played on the perfect lawns with their perfect Pokémon and their perfect parents watched over them from their perfect porches. The more he saw, the more he felt the urge to be different.

Soon, Diamond came upon a large house that looked no different than the others and checked the card, seeing that the address on there corresponded with the address on the card. "Well, I guess this is it" he gulped and walked up the long pathway to their front door.

He knocked a few times on the door and waited a while. A waiter answered and asked him "Ah, hello sir, how is it that I may help you this evening?" Diamond flashed the envelope and the waiter quickly invited him in. He was quickly in awe at the huge, white foyer that the house showed to him. The stairs were off to the side, winding upward to the second level. "Mister Diamond, might I introduce unto you, the household."

A tall man with dark hair, blue eyes, and a three-piece suit walked down the winding stairs and shook Diamond's hand firmly.

"It is my distinct honor to introduce Sir Platina, the man and father of the household."

Diamond couldn't bring himself to say anything; he was still awestruck by the amazing house. He simply shook the man's hand and tried not to become intimidated by his eyes.

Next, an equally tall woman walked down the stairs and did a curtsy in front of him.

"It is also my distinct honor to introduce Lady Platina, the woman and mother of the household."

"Charmed, I'm sure" she said in a stuck-up tone, not wanting to shake his hand. As she did her curtsy, she was able to get a good whiff of Diamond's smelly sweat and had to stop herself from barfing. "My word! What sort of foul, wretched stench is that?!"

Diamond smiled nervously and apologized for the smell.

Finally, Platinum walked down the stairs and curtsied in front of him as her mother did.

"And finally, might I have the honor to introduce Lady Platinum, the girl and youngest of the household."

"It is so very nice to see you again, Diamond. I do hope you are ready for quite the extravagant meal" she said. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was faking it through her teeth. However, her dress nearly made his jaw drop to the ground in amazement. It was a big, white dress, nothing unusual you'd see outside of a ball, but he had never seen her in such an outfit. His breath was stolen from his body and held captive by the dress.

He choked up a little and nervously said with his voice cracking "It's nice to see you too, Platinum."

Sir Platina clapped his hands together and sighed. "Well, now that we've got that little bit of meeting out of the way, shall we eat?"

"Oh yes, dear me, I'm quite peckish" Lady Platina said as she and everyone else made their way to the fabulous dining room.

Sir Platina sat down at the head of the table and Lady Platina sat on the left side of the table. Platinum sat across from her and Diamond sat on the end of the table, facing Sir Platina.

"So, Diamond, what does a young sport like yourself do?" Sir Platina asked.

Diamond smiled. "Oh, I'm a Pokémon Trainer! Yeah, I'm gonna go and have some adventures, catching Pokémon with my best friend Pearl and competing in the Pokémon League."

Sir Platina was so disgusted by such an answer he quickly grabbed his napkin and spat up a little in it. "Oh my, how barbaric. It's quite all right though, I remember when I was a young lad and I had foolish dreams like those."

"Excuse me?" Diamond said as he folded his arms and shot a cross glare at Sir Platina.

The man chuckled and went on. "Well, do you actually expect to earn _all eight _badges?" Sir Platina laughed. "I mean, very few trainers even go on after their first badge, let alone earn all eight. And then there's that barbaric Victory Road. Some trainers just turn around and go home. How do you honestly expect to make a living off _being a Pokémon Trainer? _Hah! A boy like you should be in school, learning arithmetic and physics, and working to get a decent paying job. My word, this generation is so obsessed with being a Pokémon Trainer or a Pokémon Professor" he glared at his daughter and she quickly hung her head. "It's so… So… So stupid!"

"Stupid?" Diamond yelled. "Let me tell you something here, _Sir Platina, _being a Pokémon Trainer is not stupid! I'll have you know I've had a ton of fun so far! I even caught a Pokémon!"

Sir Platina raised his voice in a sarcastic tone. "Oh! And I bet you've even got a Pokédex too! Stop chasing those stupid dreams kid and go back to school."

Diamond stood up and excused himself. "I think I need to go. I can clearly see when I'm not welcome." He took his leave and stormed out of the house in a furious rage.

"Well, good riddance; the boy stunk of rotten eggs anyway" Lady Platina said.

Platinum rushed after him in her dress and caught him at the end of the driveway. "Diamond, why did you leave?!"

Diamond turned around and nearly yelled her head off for asking that question. "Why did I leave? Why did I leave?! Oh come on, you saw that! Your father is a pompous jerk!"

Platinum gasped and slapped him across the face. "You take that back right now!"

Diamond rubbed his cheek and growled at her. "Take that back? Come on, you know it's true! He just told me to give up on my dream!"

"So what? They're just words! What, are you afraid that he's right?!"

Diamond stopped for a minute and looked her up and down. Suddenly, all of the pretty features faded away from her completely and all that was left was a rich, two-faced girl with a white, floosy dress. "Who the hell are you?" he spat.

Platinum looked confused. "What do you mean?" she lowered the tone in her voice.

Diamond thought for a second. "I mean you can't live a double life, Platinum. Does your father even know you have the Oreburgh City Gym badge?"

"What gym badge? I don't have a badge."

Diamond started laughing hysterically. "Oh wow, now you're a liar too?! Oh this is just the _icing on the cake, Platinum! _I saw that badge pinned to your jacket yesterday!"

Platinum's eyes widened and she backed up a little bit nervously. "Oh… you did?"

Diamond crossed his arms. "Yeah, I did. You know something? I've only known you for a day, but I've already gathered you're pretty two-faced. On one hand, you're this girl that likes adventure, but on the other hand you're daddy's pompous, pretentious little girl that can't even try to see that he probably destroyed your dream the minute you got back home with your Piplup today. You can't live two lives forever, Platinum." Diamond turned around and began walking down the street. He stopped and looked back at her with a tense look on his face and said "Choose."

Platinum stood there, frozen at the words that Diamond had just said to her. Everything nice she thought about him collided and clashed with the mean, but true words he said. She sighed deeply and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Diamond. I just can't do it."

Diamond sniffed and turned around, continuing his walk down the street.

Platinum yelled moments later "Not in that dress, I couldn't do it!" She was running down the street in her the clothes that they met in, that high-class pink jacket, white designer boots, and white stockings; as usual, her ensemble was complete.

He turned around and saw her; he couldn't help but let a big smile grow across his face as he knew she made the right choice in coming with him.


	6. Is This Normal?

**AN: I've decided to kind of change up my writing style a little bit. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Adventures Across Sinnoh

Chapter 6

Is This Normal?

After spending the night in the Sandgem Town Pokémon Center, Diamond finally decided to get the true start of his adventure under way. Platinum decided to tag around for a while, figuring that he would need some trainer's assistance in the early stages of his adventure.

"Welcome to Route 202!" Diamond screamed under the bright, morning sun of a new day. His backpack was loaded with snacks, potions, and other things and he was ready to go. He looked out onto the long dirt trail with bushes and trees on both sides of it.

Platinum followed him close behind, trying not to act like the poor boy's mother. "Now, now Diamond, keep your voice down… Do you _want _to attract the attention of trainers and Pokémon?"

Diamond looked at her sort of funny, bewildered by what she said. "Trainers? You mean there's more besides us?"

Platinum laughed at him, such a question was fitting for a newbie like him. "Of course there are, silly! I battled tons on my way to Oreburgh City!"

Diamond hung his head in disappointment. "Oh great…" he said with annoyed voice.

As they walked and made their way through the tall grass, Diamond and Platinum made small talk. She gave him advice on berries, Pokémon, and other things.

"So what's the Oreburgh Gym Leader like?" he asked.

Platinum thought for a second. She wanted to make sure she explained it perfectly. "Well, how can I put this? He's good; be careful."

Diamond, sort of disappointed by the lack of information, kept questioning her. "What kind of Pokémon does he use? What are his battling strategies?"

"Hey, you!" A voice yelled that startled both of them. They turned around to see a youngster, dressed in an orange t-shirt, blue shorts, and wearing a blue baseball cap. He ran straight up to Diamond and began bragging about his shorts and his Rattata. "Name's Joey, and dude, shorts are soooooo comfortable and easy to wear!" he said. The innocent tone in his voice suggested that he couldn't have even been over the age of ten.

Diamond backed away a little bit. He looked over at Platinum in confusion and murmured something to her. "Uhhh… Platinum, what's happening?"

Platinum shoved him back in front of Joey and tapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck!" she said as she walked to stand off in the distance.

Joey took a Poké Ball from his pocket and enlarged it, looking up into the eyes of his foe with such determination and sureness that it shocked him. "You'll never be able to beat my Rattata…" he snickered. "My Rattata is in the _top percentage _of Rattata. Prepare your anus!" Joey jumped back and called out his prized Rattata, which didn't look to be much of a threat, but the look on Joey's face made him seem totally legit and serious.

Diamond jumped back and called out his best friend Turtwig. He grinned and thought to himself "Turtwig is a natural tank! He'll be able to take hits with ease, no matter how _amazing _this kid's Rattata is!"

Joey screamed at the top of his eight year-old lungs "Rattata, use Flame Wheel!"

"Flame Wheel?!" Diamond yelled in shock. He quickly thought and called out a command for Turtwig. "Turtwig, use Withdraw!"

Rattata curled up into a little ball and wrapped itself in burning flames as it rolled towards Turtwig. Turtwig quickly withdrew into its shell right before the Flame Wheel made contact, increasing its defense and taking only minimal damage.

"Hurry and counter with Razor Leaf!" Diamond quickly commanded. Turtwig whipped its head back and forth, firing off razor sharp leaves that slashed the poor little rat. Just like that, the battle was over and Rattata and Joey were defeated.

Joey returned his Rattata to its Poké Ball and sulked. "What? How's that possible? My Rattata is the best…"

Diamond knelt down and patted the boy on the shoulder, wiped away his tears and handed him a couple of Potions. "Hey, don't worry. We can't win them all, no matter how good we are. You'll be fine, just keep on trying!"

Joey looked up into Diamond's eyes and wrapped his little arms around him. "Thank you so much!" he said over and over again, hugging him tight. Diamond patted him on the back and told him that it was no problem. The two parted ways, Joey heading back to Sandgem Town, probably going towards Route 101 to train some more and Diamond and Platinum walked off deeper into the route.

"You know Diamond," she turned and looked at him as they were walking. "That was a really sweet thing you did back there for that little boy."

Diamond looked at her and smiled. "You think so?" he asked nervously as he could feel his heart beating up into his throat.

"Yeah, I really do!" Platinum could feel herself lying through her teeth, knowing that she only said that partly because she sat back and watched the boy cry when she beat him before back when it was his first day.

"Eek! Why did you look at me?!" A young girl complained as she made her way towards Diamond. She was dressed in one of those tight, Japanese school-girl outfits and she looked like she was looking for a good time. But she's actually like, twelve years old.

Diamond turned around, not even having looked in her general direction and said "Excuse me? I didn't even look your way."

"Ew, what are you, some sort of creep? Fine, I'll battle you!" she said as she quickly jumped back and called out a brown, Plump Mouse Pokémon.

Diamond took out his Pokédex and registered the fat little mouse on his Pokédex.

"_Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's."_

"What? Is that seriously all my Pokédex will tell me about this Pokémon?" Diamond groaned and called out his Turtwig again. Obviously being much faster than his foe this time, Diamond was able to call the first move. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig jumped into action and whipped razor sharp leaves that pummeled the poor, fat mouse into the ground and knocked it out in one hit.

"Wow, that was easy" Diamond commented, trying not to be arrogant.

The girl returned her Bidoof and grabbed another Poké Ball. "Go, Bidoof!" She yelled as she sent out yet another Bidoof.

It took all of Diamond's strength to keep himself from slapping his forehead in frustration. "What?! Why do you have another Bidoof?! That's like having a team full of Magikarps! Oh I swear if I meet one of _those _guys… Anyway, Turtwig, use Razor Leaf again."

Surely enough, Turtwig whipped those razor sharp leaves at Bidoof and knocked it out in one hit. The girl returned her Pokémon and started complaining yet again.

"Omigosh you are SO rude. I can't believe you would first look at me and then actually beat me in a battle. UGH!" she grunted as she stormed past them, nearly knocking Diamond over.

Diamond turned to Platinum as they began walking again. "Does this happen a lot, these random trainer battles?"

Platinum giggled. "Yeah, they do. I remember battling her before."

Diamond groaned in annoyance and continued walking. Suddenly, another young boy sprang from the bushes, but this one seemed to be younger than Joey. He had on a white wife-beater, but he was obviously too young to be beating his wife. He also sported blue shorts, sandals, and a gardening hat. Another interesting about this child was that he had a large net that looked suited for bug catching.

"Hi, my name's Bentley!" he introduced himself, already proving to have more manners than the other two trainers that Diamond previously met. "Would you like to battle with my Bug-type Pokémon?" he asked politely.

"Oh wow, such manners" Platinum commented and smiled.

"You know what? You've actually shown me the most manners today, so I'd love to battle you!" Diamond cheered as they both jumped back.

Bentley called out a Bug-type that had a leaf cloak around its body, only making its face, legs and antennae visible. Diamond took out his Pokédex register the cute little thing.

"_Burmy, the Bagworm Pokémon. Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak."_

"Again with the useless information!" Diamond whined. "Oh well, go Growlithe!" Diamond yelled as he summoned Growlithe from his Poké Ball. Again, being able to out-speed his opponent, he was able to call the first move. "Growlithe, use Ember!"

Growlithe opened its mouth and blew out burning hot embers. Just as they were about to make contact, Bentley came in with his counterattack.

"Burmy, use Protect!" he yelled.

Burmy threw up a protective screen that shielded itself completely from the embers. Diamond was shocked to see that a little Bug-type Pokémon knew Protect at such an early stage.

"All right, Growlithe, let's just use Ember again!" he commanded.

Growlithe blew a hot Ember attack at Burmy's way.

"Burmy, use Protect again!"

Burmy prepared to throw up its shield again, but for some reason failed and was defeated in one hit by the burning hot Ember attack. Bentley ran over to its side and picked it up, cradling it in his arms.

"Oh no, we lost again…" he said sadly. He looked up at Diamond and thanked him for the battle, running off in the opposite direction of Sandgem Town.

"Hey kid, where are you going? Sandgem Town is back that way!" Diamond yelled at him.

Bentley turned around and waved his hand at them to follow him. "Come on, Jubilife City is just down the road here! Follow me!" he ran off again.

Diamond and Platinum tagged along behind the young Bentley and ran towards the big, joyous, Jubilife City. With four wins under his belt already, Diamond was starting to feel pretty confident in his battling abilities. The next leg of his adventure was sure to meet him with new challenges that he felt ready to face.


	7. A Date With Clowns

Adventures Across Sinnoh

Chapter 7

A Date With Clowns

The large buildings and scenery once again took the breath out of Diamond's mouth as they arrived in Jubilife City. "Wow, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to these tall buildings…" Diamond said. Platinum giggled. The three walked into the Pokémon Center, handed Nurse Joy their Pokémon, and went to go sit down on a nearby couch. The center was filled with a lot of trainers hanging around and waiting for their Pokémon.

Platinum looked over at Bentley and started talking to him. "So Bentley, how old are you?"

Bentley smiled and counted on his fingers. He held up six and laughed. "I'm six!"

Diamond nearly fell out of his seat. "Six?! What are you doing on a Pokémon adventure?!"

"Oh, I'm not on an adventure" Bentley laughed. "I'm just looking for some Bug-type Pokémon. I think they're so cool!" he cheered.

Diamond couldn't help but smile at the little boy's words but also felt a wave of relief wash over him as he knew Bentley was too young to be on an adventure. And this wasn't like the anime where kids could just go out under the age of ten and break the law of not having a Trainer's license.

Nurse Joy wheeled a tray of Poké Balls on a cart over to the three kids and got their attention. "Your Pokémon are fully healed! We hope to see you again!"

The kids took their Poké Balls off of the cart and thanked her, but Diamond looked back up at her, thinking over what she just said. "Hey, what do you mean you hope to see us again?" he asked.

Platinum reached her hand out and grabbed the back of his jacket, dragging him out of the Pokémon Center while he was screaming questions and attracting the attention of many other trainers.

"What?! Do you just hope we get roughed up and come back here so you can heal our Pokémon?! Is that your master plan?! Is that how you get rich?!" Diamond screamed, his face turning red with excitement.

Platinum smacked him on the head. "They don't even charge you!" she yelled as she threw him outside.

He stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. "Well way to ruin the moment… Man, I should go into acting school!" he praised himself, gifting himself three pats on the back.

Platinum sighed. "Oh this is going to be a long adventure…"

"Well I'd rather have it long than short!" he chuckled.

Bentley began walking down the street, waving goodbye at them. "I'm gonna head home and train some more! Bye guys, I'll see you later!"

Diamond and Platinum waved bye to him as he ran down the street. Diamond turned to look at her and said "I'm gonna miss that little guy."

"We've only known him for like, an hour!" Platinum giggled.

"Well yeah," Diamond agreed. "But he was so full of energy, running everywhere and stuff. Kind of reminded me of Pearl." Diamond smiled warmly.

Suddenly, two mysterious hands covered Diamond's eyes. "Did someone say my name?" a familiar voice said from behind him. Diamond took the hands off his eyes and turned around to see his best friend, "Pearl!" he quickly hugged him. "How've you been?"

Pearl began going on and on about how he had been doing, trying really hard not to gloat. "I don't wanna toot my own horn here or anything, but I've been doing great! I already caught another Pokémon! And plus, I bet you here, so you owe me around ten million Pokédollars now."

Diamond fell over in shock and got up, but his jaw was still on the ground. "I owe you how much?! You're out of your mind!"

Pearl shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Starting off your adventure in debt is _never _a good idea, Diamond. The interest is gonna sky-rocket every second, so you'd better hurry up and pay."

"But you didn't even take me to a movie or dinner and now I have to pay you for going on an adventure? This is a horrible first date." Diamond complained.

"Well _excuse _me if I make the women pay on the first date." Pearl burst out in laughter. Both Diamond and Platinum jokingly hit him on the shoulder and laughed with him.

Without any warning, the three were bombarded by a man and a girl holding a video camera. "Hey, you three!" they asked, interrupting their laughter.

The woman introduced herself and her comrade. "My name's Gabby and this is Ty. We're doing a special on Pokémon Trainers today out in the town square and we were wondering if you'd like to battle for a chance to earn a free Pokétch?"

The three kids looked at each other and huddled together, whispering and plotting.

"Should we do it, guys?" Platinum asked.

"I dunno, she didn't really even ask me out- all she did was say 'Hey come battle'." Diamond chuckled.

Pearl slapped Diamond in the back of the head. "You have to get to know her first, dummy."

"Oh, that's right." Diamond smiled and stuck his head out of the huddle. "Hey Gabby, would you wanna-"

Platinum grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back in. "Would you shut up and get back in here?!"

"Anyway, I think we should do it, guys." Pearl declared. "Who knows? We might even win a free Pokétch."

"_A _free Pokétch" Platinum declared. "If we only win one, that means only one of us would get it. Just watch, they're probably gonna make a twist where all three of us battle it out for the Pokétch."

Diamond agreed with her. "Yeah, I skipped the part in Kindergarten where they taught us sharing was caring."

Pearl thought for a second and then came up with the perfect plan to get them on his side. "Awww, what's the matter? Are wittle Diamond and Platinum afraid of losing?" he teased them in a baby voice.

Both Diamond and Platinum stuck their heads up immediately from the hurdle like an ostrich sticking its head from the ground and quickly raced over to Gabby and Ty. "We'll do it! We'll do it!" they pleaded and said over and over again.

Gabby and Ty both smiled at each other. "That's so awesome!" Ty exclaimed. He put up the video camera and started recording. "Here you have them folks! Our three contestants for this week's Pokétch giveaway! Can they work together and beat the three clowns in a Triple Battle?"

A look of shock and disgust washed over the kids' faces.

"Excuse me, d- did you say Triple Battle?" Platinum asked.

Gabby nodded her head. "Yep, you three will be battling together against our representative clowns!"

Pearl scratched his head looked at his friends. "We don't exactly have much battle experience…"

"Especially to be going into a Triple Battle…" Diamond added on.

Gabby and Ty looked at each over with devilish looks on their faces and began taunting the kids.

"Awww, well we totally understand if you three are scared of battling." Gabby laughed.

"Yeah, Pokémon pretty much freak me out too." Ty lied. "I'd be pretty scared if I were going to battle if I were chicken. Well, I guess we'll just find someone el-"

"We'll do it!" The three kids blurted out at the same time.


	8. The Power of Three

Adventures Across Sinnoh

Chapter 8

The Power of Three

It was a blazing evening filled with energy. Ty took his place in the middle of the roaring crowd and counted down from five before screaming action. They were right outside the Jubilife TV Station in the middle of the street, which was where they always shot. In the event of a car, Ty had his Whismur on watch and whenever one would approach, it would yell and they'd have to clear the streets. To think that such a high rated show in Sinnoh could find a better filming location…

"Welcome one and all fans to another exciting episode of _Trainer Moment _here on BBC!" Gabby screamed into the camera with her Magnemite and the crowd cheering behind here. "Here today we are in Jubilife City where we've just gotten three trainers to agree to a triple battle against our Pokétch Clown representatives!"

Ty quickly moved the camera to Pearl's face and got up close and a little too personal.

"What's your name, kid?!" Gabby yelled excitedly, nearly shoving the microphone in the boy's mouth.

Pearl pushed the microphone away with his finger. "My name's Pearl, I'm from Twin-"

Gabby and Ty moved onto Diamond and began bombarding him.

"Well kid, what's your name?!" she excitedly yelled in his ear, basically stabbing him with the microphone.

"Uhhh… My name's Diamond" he said nervously, but Pearl pushed away Diamond, wanting his moment in the spotlight back.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Pearl shook his fist in the camera. "You can't just cut me off like that!"

Gabby's Magnemite shocked him with a Thundershock and he quickly calmed down.

"My Chimchar could destroy you…" he said as he looked into the Magnemite's eye and growled ferociously. Magnemite groaned and shocked him again.

Platinum practically pounced on Gabby and pulled the camera right up to her perfect little face. "Hi, my name's Platinum and I'm from Sandgem Town and I'm very ri-"

Magnemite shocked her too and she eventually quieted down. Gabby moved her aside and went back to the camera. "Well there you have it folks" she said as she moved her arm, presenting the three trainers. Pearl and Chimchar almost blasted off into the sky like a rocket they were bouncing up and down so much with joy and excitement.

Diamond stood with his Turtwig eating some leftover Donuts from the night he and Pearl spent together before they left on their adventure; they had probably gone bad, given the fact that they had specks of mold on them, but Diamond didn't care because he'd eat just about every and anything that was edible. Platinum stood off fixing her hair and checking herself in her little pocket mirror, exclaiming that her hair was a frizzy mess from when the Magnemite shocked her. Piplup tried to calm her down, but she was having a diva moment.

"Now to present our three clowns!" Gabby turned to one of the clowns dressed in a red suit, which led a big question as to whether or not he was actually a clown. "This is Simbara, the office clown!" she yelled. Barkley took a bow and a small little Tepig walked from between his legs. The crowd roared in excitement.

Gabby turned a little more and presented yet another clown but in a green suit. "Here we have Miyomoto, the janitorial clown!" she yelled. Miyomoto folded his arms and tipped his black-rimmed shades at the three kids and scoffed arrogantly. His Snivy jumped up on his shoulder, also wearing shades, and did the exact same thing.

"What kind of janitor doubles as a clown?" Pearl commented.

"He probably has backed-up child support and needs the second job" Diamond snickered.

"And now finally, we have Kiyashi! He's our chief clown!" Gabby squealed. Kiyashi was dressed in a blue suit and was apparently still somehow a clown. He snickered and threw up a small scalchop into the air. Almost instantly an overly energetic Oshawott jumped up and caught the scalchop, landing on his trainer's head and smiling.

The crowd's roars and cheers grew louder and louder as the moment they had been waiting for was edging itself closer and closer.

Gabby turned around to the camera and held her arms out, dropping her microphone. "Now let the battle under Jubilife's afternoon sun BEGIN!"

Pearl looked at Diamond and chuckled a little bit. "Get a load of these clowns…" he said.

Diamond folded his arms in confusion. "They look more like pimps than anything else" he spat.

Platinum giggled. "Pimps, clowns, it doesn't matter! We can still beat them. Well, at least _I _can."

"How many guys have you _beaten?_" Pearl asked, desperately trying not to laugh.

Platinum stood up a little straighter, put her hands on her hips and held up both of her hands. "Ten!"

"Well yeesh, little miss arrogant, go right ahead" Pearl said as he presented the battle field to her, edging her on and on to go win the entire thing for them.

"At least I'm not some hyperactive monkey- and I'm _not _talking about Chimchar" Platinum laughed.

Diamond jumped in to intervene. "LADIES, LADIES" he kept saying over and over again. "Now just hush, you're both pretty…"

Pearl turned to him and asked "You really think I'm pretty?!" in a sarcastic tone.

"You're beautiful" Diamond flicked Pearl's nose. "Now come on guys, let's battle."

The three kids turned their attention to the battle field and faced the 'clowns'.

"I hate clowns" Pearl spat.

"I hate pimps" Diamond sneered.

"I hate my hair" Platinum growled.

Miyomoto recognized that his Snivy was noticeable faster than every Pokémon on the field and quickly called out an attack. "Snivy, use Light Screen and then Reflect!"

Snivy jumped up and threw up two sets of screens around its team, one that deflected Special Attacks and the other that deflected Physical Attacks.

Pearl saw his chance to attack and called out an order. "Chimchar, use Ember!"

Chimchar blew scolding hot embers at the opposing team, more at Snivy than anyone else, but the Light Screen bounced it right back. The embers caused the team to dance around, dodging them.

Simbara looked up and saw an opening. "Tepig, use Flame Charge!"

As the embers flew down at the team, Tepig charged, stomping his feet and covering himself in flames. He plowed right through Turtwig and sent him flying in the air.

"Piplup, use Peck!" Platinum quickly ordered, seeing that her friends were in trouble.

Piplup's beak grew bigger as it bolted towards the Tepig, but right as the attack made contact, a Reflect screen appeared around Tepig and bounced the damage back to Piplup. The little penguin flew back from the force and landed on Chimchar.

Diamond cut in with his orders. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig whipped his head back and forth, sending forth his razor sharp leaves, but they bounced off the Reflect screen and came shooting back at them.

To make matters worse, Kiyashi commanded his Oshawott to do something. "Oshawott, use Water Gun on the leaves!"

The water shot from Oshawott's mouth like a gun at the sharp leaves, pushing them and giving them a force that was much more dangerous force. The leaves, powered by Water Gun, slashed and cut at the team, leaving them already weakened and in serious trouble.

Diamond looked over at his teammates and saw them not even looking at each other to devise a strategy, then again he had just done the same thing. "Uhm… I think this is about the time where we need to start working together."

Pearl and Platinum looked at each other and then back at Diamond.

"But I thought we _were_ working together" Pearl said.

"Yeah, we're doing such a good job" Platinum said, but quickly changed her mind after she saw the state that their Pokémon were in.

Diamond looked at the opposing team; they all were snickering at them, seeing as how they had got them backed into a corner with virtually no way out. "How do we get rid of those dual screens?"

Platinum sighed. "Well, knowing those two moves, they only last about five turns."

Diamond looked at their injured Pokémon and sighed. "That's too long; we'll lose by then."

Pearl looked at Turtwig and snapped his fingers for he had just came up with a plan, but knowing Pearl it probably wasn't going to be so good. "Diamond, your Turtwig naturally has high defenses, right?"

Diamond nodded his head.

"So then Turtwig can tank the attacks from Oshawott and Snivy seeing as how he resists both of them. Platinum, your Piplup can keep that Tepig busy."

Platinum looked over at their Pokémon, getting up and staring down their foes. "So then what are you going to do?"

Pearl stood up tall and smiled confidently. "You'll see! Now, go!"

The three turned their attention back to the battle and began shouting orders.

"Turtwig, use Tackle on Oshawott and Snivy!" Diamond yelled.

Turtwig roared and charged at the two Pokémon, sending them flying and engaging in a mini-battle between the two to keep them occupied. With every attack the two used, Turtwig took the hits and barely lost any more health points.

"Go Piplup, use Bubblebeam on Tepig!" Platinum ordered.

Piplup jumped up and sent a spiraling beam of powerful bubbles at Tepig.

"Oshawott, keep Turtwig busy!" Kiyashi commanded.

"Snivy, intercept with Vine Whip!" Miyomoto yelled.

"Chimchar quick, use Brick Break!" Pearl jumped in.

Snivy readied his vines, but Chimchar appeared in the blink of an eye right in front of the Grass Snake Pokémon. His fist began to glow a bright white and punched Snivy, breaking right through the Reflect and Light Screen and shattering them both to pieces. Snivy flew black by the force of the punch into the ground. Tepig was blown away by Piplup's Bubblebeam attack and landed on Snivy. Turtwig tackled Oshawott into the two Pokémon.

The team stood back in front of their trainers, looking at their foes laid out in a crumpled heap. The kids looked at each other and smiled because they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"Chimchar, use Ember!"

The three Pokémon launched their attacks and with their combined force completely blew the opposing team away, officially pronouncing them defeated. The crowd roared and cheered with adoration and glee.

"And there you have it folks! The trainers win!" Gabby shouted into the camera.

Ty took out a pouch and handed it to her. She walked over to the trainers and took three Pokétches, one red, one blue, and one pink. "Well congratulations! For winning, please accept these brand new state of the art Pokétches!"

The trainers happily accepted the watches, Diamond taking the blue one, Pearl taking the red one, and Platinum taking the pink one. They all high-fived each other and passed around big hugs.

"That's all for today! I'm Gabby with Trainer Moment on BBC signing off." Gabby flashed one last smile into the camera before sitting down from exhaustion. Ty turned off the camera and sat down next to her. His Whismur and her Magnemite came back and sat next to them.

Diamond turned to look at his friends. "So what do we do now?"

Gabby stood up and walked over to Platinum. "Hey, excuse me; your name is Platinum, right?"

Platinum turned to her and nodded.

"Well, me and Ty were talking during the battle and… We think you'd be perfect to shoot some commercials for us! How would you like to be our little poster child for Trainer Moment?"

Platinum couldn't believe it. Her face lit up with so much excitement and emotion she nearly exploded. "Wow, really?! I'd love to!" she quickly agreed. Without so much as a good-bye, she, Gabby, and Ty ran off to do some commercial shoots in the TV station, leaving Diamond and Pearl outside on the sidewalk with only each other.

"Well, that happened" Pearl commented, sitting down on the curb.

"I guess it's just us" Diamond said, sitting down next to him. "Let's call it a night and go to the Pokémon Center, I'm tired."

Pearl sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, let's go."


End file.
